darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tears of Guthix (Distraction and Diversion)
Tears of Guthix is a weekly Distraction and Diversion that players may use to gain experience in their lowest levelled skill without having to train that particular skill. Tears of Guthix resets weekly at Wednesday 00:00 UTC. To participate, players must have completed Tears of Guthix and earned at least 100,000 total experience or one quest point since they last participated (unless they have never played before). The Tears of Guthix quest entry in the Quest List will track how many experience points are required and how much time is remaining before the player can again tell a story to Juna and collect tears again. Getting there A player must travel through the Lumbridge Swamp Caves to the Tears of Guthix cavern and tell a story to Juna, the serpent guardian of Guthix's tears. Virtually each time a story is told to Juna, players recount a story based upon a quest that they have completed. Players require a light source to travel through the Caves as this is a dark area. The fastest method is to simply use the games necklace to teleport directly, skipping the dark region of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Playing the game Players need to collect the blue tears flowing from the inner walls, increasing their collected tear count. Players need to avoid collecting the green tears, as these decrease the tear count.' ' There are 3 spots with green tears and 3 spots with blue tears at all times. The game relies heavily on the player's quest points. The more quest points a player has, the longer the player is able to collect tears, and therefore the more experience the player gets. The time a player has is the player's Quest Points in Ticks which is 0.6 of a second. 43 quest points are required for the Tears of Guthix quest. The maximum a player can have is 3 minutes, regardless of maximum quest points . This maximum is achieved at 300 quest points. When playing the game, the tears tend to switch randomly quite fast and without warning. Players can see when the tears will change colour by looking closely at the darker blue particles coming off the wall with tears. When the tears switch to green, some players walk to the nearest blue tears (players cannot run in the Distraction and Diversion), regardless of which wall they are on. Other players believe that walking from wall to wall wastes time and it is best to stay at the same wall, waiting for any tears there to turn blue. The interface shows the number of tears collected in the stone bowl, and a bar represents time remaining. Boosts A Light creature has a special move which grants a six-minute 'enlightened' buff which gives a 10% chance of getting double blue tears in Tears of Guthix. Rewards After time runs out, the player receives experience based on the number of tears collected. The experience is added to the skill with the least experience, unless you don't meet the requirements needed to train the skill (e.g. You need to own a POH to be able to train construction). If all skills are 99, the experience reward will go into Dungeoneering (if it is not 120). Also, the Tears will not grant experience to a skill that has only recently been released into the game. The amount of experience per tear increases as the player's level increases, until they reach level 30. Once level 30 is reached, the player receives a maximum of 180 experience for each tear collected. The experience per tear is based on the current experience of the lowest level skill, and is calculated according to the following formula: Level * 6 = Xp. The experience per tear is capped at 180 (with your lowest skill at level 30). Players can increase the cap on experience per tear by creating an ornate bowl requiring 80 Crafting and Mining - which is neither assistable, nor boostable. The experience still follows the same formula as before (Level * 6 = XP), except it caps when the lowest level is 50. This results in the experience per tear being capped at 300 experience. Messages Players receive a message indicating the skill in which experience was received. Trivia * When your character tells Juna a story about Miscellania and Etceteria, Juna says, "War, what is it good for?" to which your character will reply, "Absolutely nothing!" These are lyrics from the Edwin Starr song . * Players who have not completed the Tears of Guthix quest can collect tears in the quest Death to the Dorgeshuun, as it is not a quest requirement. * In a Lores and History, it is revealed that it was Zanik who came up with the trial to get to the tears. * In the RuneScape novel Betrayal at Falador it is thought that Kara-Meir drank the tears of Guthix in order to repair the runite necklace. * On 28 April 2010, RuneScape was updated to allow players to gain experience for Dungeoneering if it is their lowest skill. This update was not applied correctly at first and as a result, many players did not receive Dungeoneering experience. The game was quickly updated again. * Prior to the Level-up Messages update on 21 May 2008, the number of days until a player could collect tears was rounded up to the nearest day. For example, "Tomorrow" would mean a player could collect tears again within 48 hours, and similarly "Later Today" would mean tears could be collected again within 24 hours. Also, players could visit Juna and collect tears up to an hour earlier than they were supposed to, i.e. 167 hours after they had last done so, rather than the 168 hours in a week. * If a player had completed the Romeo and Juliet quest prior to its removal, the player will still mention the story of Romeo and Juliet. * The mechanics of the minigame were inspired by , a British game show. *Before 15 December 2014, players had to wait a full week from playing their last game to be able to play again. References nl:Tears of Guthix (Distraction and Diversion) Category:Repeatable events